Twilight the Hedgehog
by Shiego627
Summary: Hey guys this is the re-write I said about sorry about the changes but hopefully you guys will enjoy this please review no hurtful reviews please :D There are some romances and most of the sonic characters are in this story rated T for bad language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, here is the re-write and hopefully you guys would enjoy it, some of the chapters are the same but there are a few changes.**

**I DON'T OWN SEGA JUST MY OC'S**

* * *

Sonic and Tails were just going around station square on foot after the whole Metarex adventure and Chris going back home just two weeks ago and also found out Shadow was still alive who is now living in Mobius somewhere.

Sonic and Tails went to buy chilidogs and having a conversation along the way.

"So buddy you feeling okay now after losing Cosmo" Sonic asks his brother.

"Yeah I'll be okay don't worry" Tails said to him and ate his chili dog.

Both Sonic and Tails notice there are new neighbors coming and they were a lot of them.

"We gotta tell the others" Sonic said to Tails.

"Definitely" Tails said and Sonic grab Tails by his tail and speed run back where the others are and past Angel island where Knuckles is and saw them past by wondering to what they are doing and decided to find out and hid his Master Emerald in a hidden cave and glided himself down.

* * *

Sonic and Tails found where their friends were to see them just in a wide field.

"Hey everyone did you hear?" Sonic asks all of them when Amy answered.

"That you're finally going on a date with me?" Amy said with glee.

"No…there are new neighbors who are moving in" Sonic said to them.

"That's it and I came down here for that" Knuckles said who was behind them with his arms crossed.

"Once again you've wasted my time faker" Shadow said to Sonic with his eyes close and was sitting underneath a cherry blossom tree.

"Oh come on guys lighten up" Sonic said to them both.

"It's about time we get new friends to hang out with" Cream said happily.

"Chao!" Cheese agreed with her.

"Yeah and I thought it was going to get boring around here" Blaze said to them who was sitting next to Silver.

"Well then let's meet them" Big said to them while holding Froggy.

"Whatever" Shadow said turning around with his face showing no emotion as usual.

"I'm going back to Angel Island" Knuckles said and walk away.

"Well see ya later guys" Sonic said and ran off.

"But Sonic wait…" Amy wasn't able to finish when he was already gone "Soooniiiic!."

* * *

**Sonic POV**

"Few that was close I can tell that Amy was going to ask me something" I said to myself and looked around wondering what I'll do next when I bump into red figure.

"Whoa Knuckles how did you get here so fast?" When I noticed that it wasn't Knuckles, it was another hedgehog with red fur, maroon color eyes, peach skin, psychobilly wedge hair, white gloves and plain white sneakers.

"Whoa sorry didn't see you coming" The hedgehog said to me.

"Neh, it's fine…hey are you one of the new neighbors ?" I asks standing up and dusting some dirt off me.

"Yeah I am…I'm Michael but all of my friends call me, Mike" The hedgehog known as Mike introduced.

"And I'm Sonic…Sonic the Hedgehog" I introduce myself.

"Nice to meet you" Mike said when he heard a familiar voice.

"Mikey where are you?!" A girly called out.

"Ah oh I gotta run" Mike said feeling a little scared bringing flames out of his spikes on his back.

"Whoa cool" I complemented.

"Thanks" Mike thanked him.

"Say how about a race while also running away from your girl" I said to him.

"Sure" Mike said and boosted his flames and got ready.

"Ready. Get Set. Go!" both of us shouted and started to run.

* * *

While Sonic and Mike were having their race Knuckles was walking back to Angel Island.

* * *

**Knuckles POV**

"That Sonic really did waste my time and more importantly why did I even follow"I said to myself, feeling really angry.

Speak of the devil, I just saw Sonic running on the streets below me.

"Now what is that Sonic doing now?" I asks myself when I noticed that there was a red fiery blur behind him.

"Now who's that?" I asks when I accidentally bump into someone.

"Whoa sorry didn't see you there…huh?" Knuckles apologized when he notice that it was another echidna that has blue fur and his hair was kinda messed up, marine blue eyes, a black jacket, and long black leather boots.

"Hey it's alright I wasn't looking where I was going either" The blue echidna said to me.

"Are you new here because I've never seen you around here before?" I ask him.

"Yeah I am…My names Joven" The blue echidna known as Joven introduced himself.

"Knuckles" Knuckles said to him and they both shake hands with each other.

"Any way I have to go somewhere and find my friend…see ya around Knuckles" Joven said and walked away.

"See ya" I said and continued to walk to wherever I'm going, I'll just go back to Angel island later besides that bat doesn't come around often thanks to does G.U.N guys.

* * *

**No One's POV**

Back with Sonic and Mike they were still having there friendly race while chatting with each other.

"Hey I'll admit that your kind a fast, Mike" Sonic complemented.

"Thanks, you too" Mike said to him.

"So who was that girl who was calling you?" Sonic asks his new friend.

"Just my girlfriend Bea…I love her and everything but she could really be a pain in the neck especially when she brings out her metal hammer" Mike said to him with a little chill sending on his spine.

"Hey it's alright I know how you feel with a girl I know" Sonic said to him while laughing and so did Mike.

* * *

When they finally reach Twinkle park they ending their race and decided to get some food ,Sonic with chilidogs and Mike with corndogs .

"I've never seen anyone eat that much chilidog's in my whole life" Mike said to Sonic who was eating seven chilidogs.

"Well they are my favorite" Sonic said while accidentally burping in Mike's face.

"Yo dude that was disgusting, yo" Mike said and playfully punch Sonic's shoulder while they both laugh when they were interrupted by a pink hedgehog hugging Sonic.

"Sonic, I knew that I would find you here" Amy said hugging Sonic really tight.

"Amy…let…go" Sonic said trying to have air.

"Oh sorry" Amy said letting Sonic go and notice the red hedgehog beside him.

"Hey who's your new friend Sonic?" Amy asks her blue hero.

"This is Michael but all of his friends call him Mike" Sonic introduced his friend to his crazy fan girl.

"It's nice to meet you Mike my name is Amy Rose" Amy said shaking her hand with his.

"Nice to meet you too" Mike said and getting his hand back.

"Hey everyone's here Sonic let's go and introduce them to Mike" Amy said holding both of Sonic's hands.

Mike just put up his hands in defense.

"That's really nice of you but—" Mike was interrupted when Amy grab his hand and pulled both him and Sonic somewhere.

"No way they should know you" Amy said and dragged them both.

"What did I get myself into?" Mike asks himself.

"I'm so sorry" Sonic said and just continued to get drag by Amy.

* * *

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

When Sonic, Mike and Amy whom is still dragging Sonic and Mike to wherever their going were already at the place that Amy was leading them to arrive at the middle of Twinkle park seeing all of Sonic's friends there but Big, Froggy, Shadow and Rouge.

"Hey Amy, I can see that you found Sonic" Cream said going up to Amy when she notice the red hedgehog with her and Sonic.

"Hey Amy who's that?" Cream asks her best friend.

"Oh this is Sonic's new friend Michael but his friends call him Mike" Amy introduce Mike.

"Hi" Mike said awkwardly waving his hand at her.

"Hi nice to meet you I'm Cream and this is Cheese" Cream introduce both herself and the chao.

"Chao" Cheese said happily going around the red hedgehog.

Mike pat the little chao's head.

"Come on let's introduce you to everyone else" Cream said pulling Mike to her friends by his hand.

"Um…sure" Mike said allowing the little rabbit pull him to her friends but did look back Sonic giving him a "Help Me" face to him and Sonic just gave a "I'm Sorry Face".

"Hey everyone this Mike" Cream told every one of her friends.

"Hi" Mike said feeling uncomfortable.

"Hi there Mike my names Miles Prower but everyone calls me Tails" Tails said to him.

"Knuckles" The guardian said to him.

"I'm Silver and this is Blaze" The future hedgehog introduce both him and his cat friend.

"We're the Babylon Rogues, I'm the leader Jet" The green hawk said.

"The names Wave and this idiot right here is Storm" Wave said to him.

"You're the idiot!" Storm shouted.

"No you" Wave fought back.

"Could you two quit it!" Jet shouted at them.

"Don't mind them pal" Sonic said to his new friend.

"So is this where you guys usually go...to have fun?" Mike asks his blue friend.

"Yep, this place is awesome" Sonic said to him when out of no where an orange mouse came out flying and was covered with dust and went straight to the ground feeling dizzy.

Sonic and Mike went up to the mouse.

"Hey buddy you okay" Sonic asks the mouse who is a boy.

"Yeah I'm okay" The mouse said and stand up dusting off the dust showing his face and was wearing a yellow T-shirt, yellow-orange pants, his shoes looks like Tails' shoes but it's orange and had orange eyes.

For some reason Mike knows this mouse.

"Kyle?" Mike said.

"Mike?" The mouse known as Kyle said.

"Hey buddy where you been?" Mike asks and high-five his friend.

"Just at the house making a few adjustments at the typhoon" Kyle said to him.

Tails cut in.

"What's a typhoon?" Tails asks.

"Oh it's a car...I made it myself" Kyle said to him.

"Whoa really can I see it" Tails asks.

"Sure but maybe later" Kyle said to him.

"So Kyle have you seen Jo—" Mike was cut off by a French rose pink hedgehog tackling him on the ground.

"Amy why did you do that?" Mike asks feeling with pain.

"I'm not Amy" The hedgehog said that made Mike's eyes shrink.

"Oh no" Mike said and face the hedgehog.

"You thought you could run away from me Mikey" The hedgehog said letting the red hedgehog stand up and hugging him really tight.

She was wearing a red shirt, a pink skirt, bracelets like Amy but pink, a red heart hair clip, pink boots with grey stripes, white socks and has pink eyes.

"Bea…can't…breath" Mike said who was turning purple.

"Oh sorry" Bea said letting go of Mike and also notice Sonic and the gang.

"Oh hi" Bea said waving at them and Amy went up to her.

"You and I have so much in common" Amy said to her.

"Really?" Bea said excitedly that someone is also chasing a boy like her and they both start to chat.

Sonic went up to the red hedgehog who was doing deep breaths.

"Why are we both cursed by two pink hedgehog" Sonic said and Mike nod in agreement.

"I have never seen such a funny sight" A familiar voice to Mike and Knuckles.

"Who said that?" Blaze asks looking around.

"Don't worry it's just my friend" Mike said to her when the fountain water came out like a tornado but turned out to be a blue echidna with a leather jacket and black boots.

"What's up hot head" Joven said to Mike.

"Nothing much water boy" Mike said to Joven.

"Hi Joven" Knuckles wave at his friend that he just met.

"Hey Knuckles" Joven wave back at him.

"Looks like you guys met" Mike said to his friend.

"Yep" Joven said to him and getting off the fountain.

"So are we going to continue our battle" Mike said releasing some flames from his right hand.

"Finally someone who has the same power as I do" Blaze said a little glad.

"Ehem I'm your boyfriend and I'm getting jealous here" Silver said to her.

"Sorry" Blaze said and they both hugged each other.

"Please don't show some love here" Knuckles said to them feeling disgusted while also covering his face.

"Oh please we all know you like—" Silver was cut off by Knuckles.

"Shut up!" Knuckles shouted at him.

"Um Mike can we do our battle somewhere else" Joven said to him.

"Why?" Mike asks.

Joven points at a bunch of girls staring at him.

"Don't bother them Joven, what could go wrong?" Kyle said when all of a sudden the ground begun to shake and a robot came out with a fat man beside the robot.

"Eggman" Sonic said feeling angry but excited that there is going to be action.

* * *

"Well hey there Egghead haven't seen you for a while" Sonic said to his archenemy.

"It certainly has been a while but for now hedgehog today is the end of your life" Eggman said to him.

"Oh yeah, you in what army?" Sonic said with pride.

Eggman did an evil smile and snap his fingers and a bunch of mechanical arms came out of the robot and grab all of Sonic's friends but him and Mike.

"Just an army of mechanical arms" Eggman laugh out.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted out.

"Mike!" Bea shouted out aswell.

"Help!" Tails and Kyle said together.

"Fire canon!" Mike shouted out and fire came out of his mouth and hit the robot but nothing happen.

"What?!" Mike shouted out in surprise.

"You've gotta try harder than that hot head" Eggman said to Mike.

"Hey no one calls him that but me!" Joven called out and tuned himself into water that made him escape.

"What the? An echidna that can turn into water now that's cool" Decoe said looking at Joven.

"I'll actually admit that was cool" Sonic commented.

"Son of Poseidon I guess" Mike said to them.

"Mike I already told you I'm not the son of Poseidon" Joven said to his friendly rival.

"Still you guys won't beat me while I have your friends" Eggman said and snap his fingers telling his robot to squeeze Sonic and Mike's friends.

Sonic, Mike and Joven didn't know what to do when all of a sudden the legs of the robot had ice on it from a violet bat.

"Oh no" Joven said out of nowhere.

"What's going on?!" Bokkun said looking around when all of a sudden they've been blown away by a mysterious wind making the robot fall down and releasing everyone.

"What happen?!" Eggman said while standing up.

"I don't know what's going on but I don't like it" A green bat said that was beside the violet bat.

"I'll get you" Eggman said when he was interrupted by a blue blur and a red fiery blur.

"Ah oh" Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun said frightened.

"Siya later Egghead" Sonic said and he and Mike did a super spin but for Mike his was more like a meteor but still spinning.

"Aaaaaaahh!" Eggman shouted out and was blown away somewhere.

Everyone cheered for their friends who defeated Eggman.

Amy and Bea went up to their boyfriends and gave them a bear hug.

"We knew you guys could do it" Amy said hugging Sonic really tight and Bea did the same with Mike.

"Can't breathe" Sonic and Mike said when they notice the two bats that help them.

"Hey Unika, Vanielle thanks for the help" Mike said to both of the bats.

"Hey no problem" The green bat known as Unika.

"We just came for some fun" The violet bat known as Vanielle said.

"Hey where's Joven?" Jet asks.

Joven was secretly going away, going towards the fountain when Vanielle cut him off.

"Hey Jovie didn't know you were here" Vanielle said who was behind him.

"Back off bat" Joven said and look away but a blush was coming out.

"You're also getting annoyed with a bat…seriously you and I have some much in common" Knuckles said and face palm himself.

"Yeah I'm not enjoying it" Joven said to him and they both laugh.

Everyone started hanging out with each other since most of them are the same.

* * *

With Eggman he was blasted into an old house and was in the basement.

"Blast that hedgehog and his friends I will defeat them somehow" Eggman said standing up but notice two blue inhibitor rings on a table and a sign that says "Twilight the Hedgehog, The New Life Form".

"This should be interesting" Eggman said and went up to a pod that was in front of him with a creature inside of it.

* * *

**I hope you guys are still reviewing :)**


	3. Chapter 3

When they were done celebrating they all decided to go home and have some rest from the long party and with Sonic taking three chili dogs for take out.

Meanwhile in the Mobius Museum a cyan/light blue chaos emerald was held safely when someone came in front of it and took it setting the alarm on.

The cameras look where the emerald was held and saw a hedgehog that looks like Amy but was wearing a different outfit when all of a sudden they saw nothing but a blue cyan light and when it was clear again the hedgehog and the emerald was gone all they know was that Amy Rose was a suspect.

* * *

**Blaze POV**

It's about five o'clock and I'm already awake…weird I usually wake up at seven and why do I feel like something wrong is going to happen I'll just get some milk from my fridge and I should think of saving some money for my rent.

I got some milk from my fridge and turn on the TV which is now in E-news.

I watch carefully while drinking my milk when all of a sudden I spit my milk out spraying it all around my apartment and I grab my phone witch is on my coffee table and started calling Amy.

* * *

**Amy POV**

'Hey I just met you and this is crazy so here's my number so call me maybe'

I woke up because of the sound of my ring tone from my phone to see it was Blaze wait what time is it.

I look at the clock to see it was five o'clock in the morning.

"Oh Blaze why wake me up at this kind of time" I told myself and answered my phone.

"Blaze this better be good" I told her.

"Wait why do I have to—" I said when she cut me off.

"JUST TURN IT ON!" Blaze shouted from the other end of the line.

"Okay" I said annoyed and got off my bed and went to my living room and turn it on TV which in now in the news.

I watch it for a while when my eyes turn wide.

"I gotta call everyone else" I said and started to text everyone but Shadow since I don't know his phone number.

* * *

**Sonic POV**

I was already awake and was running around as usual since I love the fresh air.

'Gotta go faster, faster, faster Sonic X'

I heard the sound of my ringtone from my cellphone and saw it was a text from Amy.

"Amy?" I question myself, I check the text message and got shock.

"Holy chili dog!" I shouted and started going back to my place but on the way I started calling Tails and Knuckles in the same time.

* * *

**No one's POV**

Tails was in his workshop and heard his phone ringing and see it was Sonic.

Knuckles was just on his island sleeping beside the master emerald when his phone rang.

"Okay what is it?!" Knuckles said feeling annoyed.

"Knuckles your talking to Sonic too" Tails asks.

"Yeah so what's going on?" Knuckles ask.

"Guys did you Amy's message?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah why?" Tails and Knuckles ask.

"Check it meet me at my house" Sonic said and hang up.

Knuckles and Tails check the message and was surprise and check the news to see if it was true and it was.

And they both went to Sonic's house with everyone else following.

* * *

**Shadow POV**

I was walking in the streets after I check in G.U.N to see if anything is going on when I saw the TVs in a store which is on the news and got a little surprise and started going back to my apartment.

'A mysterious hedgehog with one of the chaos gems this should be interesting' I said to myself.

* * *

**No one's POV**

Everyone of Sonic's friends **(But Shadow, Rouge and Big)** were in his garage all talking about the same thing.

"Okay guys we all know why we're all here" Sonic said to them.

"Yep to talk about that hedgehog that look like Amy from the news" Vector said to them.

"Yes, thank you Vector" Sonic said to him.

"And sooner or later the police will go after Amy" Espio said to them.

"So what are we go going to do?" Cream asks.

"I say we track that hedgehog down" Mike said who was sitting on Sonic's table.

"Mike how did you know where I live?" Sonic asks his fire friend.

"That new house beside yours is mine" Mike said to him.

"Whoa really?" Sonic said in shock.

"Yep" Mike said and got off his table.

"And by the way I'm not the only one who knows where you live" Mike said to him leaving everyone confuse.

"What to do mean?" Blaze asks.

"Since when did you guys order one cheese pizza?" Mike said and pointed at a pizza with a familiar orange mouse was eating.

"Kyle?!" Tails said surprise of his mouse friend being here.

"Yep and Joven" Kyle said and pointed at the right that was just a bucket of water.

"It's just a bucket of water?" Jet told him.

"And they call me the idiot" Storm laugh.

"You are one" Wave whispered.

"You sure?" Bea said who was behind Amy.

The water from the bucket started to form into a blue echidna with the bucket on his head.

"I told you guys to use the water hose not a bucket" Joven said taking the bucket off of his head and kicking it away.

"What am I a fish" Joven said getting the water out of his ear **(If echidna's have ears) **but instead it was a fish.

"I don't know how that got in there?" Joven said kicking the fish away.

"You guys saw the news?" Silver asks.

"Yep not just us but everyone else too" Bea said to them.

"No kidding" Unika said popping out of no where, upside down on Sonic's ceiling.

"Unika?" Mike, Kyle, Joven and Bea shouted in shock.

"Hello" Unika said to them.

"Okay...how about if me and Kyle look for a picture of this hedgehog so we would know how she looks like" Tails said to them.

"Wave can help out too" Kyle added.

"Okay then let's do it" Sonic said to them.

It took them about five minutes to find a photo of this hedgehog but as time past they were able to find one.

"And here she is guys" Tails said and showed the picture.

"Whoa she does look like Amy...but slightly hotter" Sonic said but whispered the last part.

"What" Amy said in a scary tone.

"Nothing" Sonic said putting his hands up in.

"So how are we going to get her?" Cream asks.

"No Idea" Mike answered her.

"Hey guys I'm kinda getting hungry" Tails said to them.

"We'll get some food" Amy said but Bea stop her.

"No way the police are trying to find you" Bea said to her.

"But I really wanna go out...please" Amy said doing puppy eyes.

"Fine but me, Cream and Blaze are coming with you and you need to wear a disguised" Bea said to her.

"Deal" Amy said and wore a brown coat, A big hat and sun glasses.

"Alright let's go" Amy said and four of the girls went.

Unika looked at the picture of the hedgehog and wondered why she feels like she knows the hedgehog.

* * *

**Well that's about it wait for the next chapter.**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone here's another chapter but with something new for you guys to read down trust me.**

* * *

Amy and the girls were already done taking the groceries for their friends to eat.

"I hope we get that hedgehog, she is really making me look like a criminal and is almost stealing my soniku's heart" Amy told them with anger in her.

"We know Amy don't worry we will get her" Blaze told her trying to calm her down.

"I know, we have to" Amy said calming down when some wind blown making Amy's hat fall off and everyone around them scream and the robot police were coming.

"I guess we don't have a choice but to start fighting" Bea told them bringing out a mallet.

"We guess so" Amy agreed bringing a piko piko hammer out.

Cream started flying up with cheese and started attacking some.

Blaze brought out her flames and started shooting at some robots.

Amy smash one robot down and didn't see the robot coming up behind her when it exploded.

"What?" Amy asks questioningly when a black and pink hedgehog came out just like the picture they saw.

"Hey you've been causing me a lot of trouble so you deserve this!" Amy shouted and was going to hit her when the pink and black hedgehog disappeared.

"What?" Amy asks confuse when the black and pink hedgehog kick her behind her head.

"Ow!" Amy shouted rubbing her head.

"Amy!" Blaze shouted worriedly so did Cream and Bea.

"Oh my apologies I didn't even get to introduce myself, my name is Twilight" The hedgehog known as Twilight said.

"Well then Twilight how about you leave and stop making the police chase me!" Amy shouted and was going to hit her with her piko piko hammer but was countered with an axe.

"You've got to be kidding me" Amy said when Twilight kick her at the stomach.

All of them heard police sirens.

"Well I guess this should end here and farewell Amy Rose" Twilight said but before she left Shadow came out of no where.

"What's going on out here" Shadow said angrily when he saw Twilight and froze when she disappeared.

"We've got to get out of here!" Cream shouted out and all of ran back to Sonic's place.

"Who was that?" Shadow asks himself and decided to follow the other mobians to find out.

* * *

It took a while until Amy and the other girls got to Sonic's house also breathing heavily because of their fight with robots and Twilight.

"Girls what happen?" Sonic asks looking at the girls who were very tired.

"We fought off some robots and Amy met her look a like" Blaze told him.

"Who I now know is Twilight" Amy told them with a little anger in her voice.

'Twilight' Unika thought feeling she knows that name.

Shadow just came looking at everyone at the room.

"Okay what is going on...and who was that hedgehog that I saw on the streets with Rose and the others?" Shadow asks them.

"Her name is Twilight, that's what we got from Amy" Tails told him.

"Why you like her or something?" Sonic teased while nudging the ebony hedgehog's shoulder.

"No...I'm just asking" Shadow told his arch-rival while crossing his arms but could of sworn he felt his cheeks burning.

"Right" Sonic said slowly with a smirk and walking backwards.

"Now that you mention it...somehow your love interest have the same looks" Silver started to join in.

"Not you too" Shadow said annoyed.

"Well actually, Twilight's bangs and Amy's bangs are different...Twilight's are just two bangs that are hanging separately" Cream told them.

* * *

**(Just like the cover picture)**

* * *

"If Twilight joins us and starts dating Shadow, Amy you are going to have a lot of pictures to edit for yourself to make it look like you and Sonic" Jet stated while laughing his wings off.

Amy was about to shout at him until she had second thoughts "That's actually not a bad idea" She agreed.

"Hey!" Shadow and Sonic shouted annoyed before looking at each other awkwardly.

"Okay guys I think Shadow has enough of teasing for one day, so care to help us out Shadow old pal" Silver said going beside the ebony hedgehog.

"We could really use your help you know" Sonic told him.

"Fine...only to prove it to you that I do not like her" Shadow told him looking away.

"Be in denial if you want but welcome to the team" Sonic told him before patting him on the back.

"Alright we have Shadow with us, you better watch your back Twilight because I will be smashing you with my hammer" Amy said with a devious grin.

Everyone just had sweat drops on their heads.

"Is this what you guys do all day?" Joven asks feeling awkward.

"Trust me you'll get used to it" Knuckles told him.

Amy was still trowing her hammer around when she stop and look at the ground.

"Something wrong Amy?" Bea asks her feeling concern.

"Yeah, its just that how come she knows how to fight without her hammer well ax" Amy told her.

"Don't worry I can teach you" Unika told her.

"Thanks...but also how come she can chaos control and I can't" Amy said making everyone shock even Shadow.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted including Shadow.

"Wow she can do chaos control" Storm said feeling impress.

"Okay seriously... what is this girl version of Shadow!" Vector shouted.

"It's actually not a bad idea...I'm calling her that...girl Shadow ha!" Charmy laugh out but quickly shut up when Shadow was really closed to him that he was on the floor.

"What was that?" Shadow asks furiously bringing one chaos spear out.

"Nothing Shadow..I-I s-said nothing" Charmy said sweating really bad.

Shadow went away from him with a smirk in his face.

"Your cruel, Shadow" Charmy said before flying again.

"And I don't care" Shadow told him.

"Hey guys how about we just continue this tomorrow it's kinda late" Mike told them and Kyle yawned.

"Mike's right guys let's continue this tomorrow" Silver said before leaving.

"Okay then see ya guys tomorrow" Sonic said and everyone went home.

"Hey Joven, care to give me a lift ho-" Kyle was cut off to noticed that Joven wasn't here anymore and saw him going into a sink.

"I'll walk" Kyle said when Unika carried him.

"Thanks Unika" Kyle thank her.

"No probs" Unika said and flew off with Kyle

"Twilight, I'm going to get you" Amy said and left.

* * *

**And Thats it please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter :D please enjoy this might be a little romantic let's just say Shadight and I might turn Shadow in an OC (A little bit only) all because well his personality.**

* * *

**(Shadow POV)**

"I can't believe I actually agreed to join them, all because of that Sonic for teasing me for having a "crush" on this female hedgehog but I don't even know her" I told myself as I was walking back to my apartment when I saw a figure come out of the shadows with a hoodie.

"Now who's this?" I asks myself as watch who every this person was but it wasn't my business until I saw that the person was holding a picture no other than...Unika?!

"Who is this guy a stalker or something?" I said annoyed and I shot out my chaos spears at him, who disappeared before it could hit him when he came behind me almost kicking my head but I quickly dodged it before it could hit me.

"Who are you and how did you do that?!" I demanded when he brought out an ax and tried to chop my head off.

"Hey!" I shouted at him and used chaos control to go behind him and was able to remove the stranger's hoodie revealing his face.

"Alright who are-" I was cut off on who was the guy and for the truth it wasn't even a guy it was a girl but not just any girl it was, Twilight!

Now that I see a her face I see that she really does look like Amy the only differences is that she's has black fur with pink highlights, her bangs are just two bangs hanging on her face and sapphire blue eyes.

I was so distracted by my thoughts that I didn't see her coming right at me and kick me behind my head and I was now on the ground and rubbing my head before looking at Twilight.

"If you must know it's Twilight the hedgehog, New life form...and I have to go now, sayonara" She told me and brought out a chaos emerald.

"Chaos control" She said before disappearing while I watch before standing up.

Okay I'll admit she is kind a dangerous and also can't believe I'm going to say this but hot as well...Okay I'm very curious right now and I want to know more of Twilight.

I turned around and started to skate home, the two things that I can't stop is my heart beating so fast and...Twilight when Faker knows about this he is never going to let me hear the end of it.

* * *

**(No One's POV)**

Twilight reappeared in her and Rouge's apartment since she couldn't get her own cause of the cops trying to find Amy all because of their look a likes on each other and maybe eventually when she does something to nice or heroic she can be on her own.

She went in the bathroom to take a shower for three minutes before going out in a towel to see no other than Rouge the bat herself with her sitting on the bed, cross legs, cross arms and a smirk on her face.

"I see your back" Twilight told her while going to her dresser to get her night clothes.

"Yeah the echidna was gone so I can get the emerald but I found out that he hid it somewhere and I just gave up since I'll just be wasting my time" Rouge told her.

Twilight just stayed silent but put on her underwear and chemise for bed and was about to go to her bedroom when Rouge stop her.

"So I heard that you fought Amy and her girls" Rouge told her.

"Yeah so?" Twilight said raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing much, Gothy" Rouge called her by the nickname she gave her.

"And I also heard about to fighting my friend, Shadow" Rouge told her.

"Who's that?" Twilight asks.

"The black and red hedgehog I told you about...the one I'm hanging out with" Rouge reminded her.

"Oh that was him...I'll admit he's actually almost like me and his skills are very impressive but I have no interest in him so you can keep him" Twilight told Rouge still not smiling.

"Oh don't worry I have someone else in my eyes" Rouge told her thinking of a red person.

"Whatever" Twilight said and went in her room before going to bed thinking of finding a familiar green bat.

* * *

**And done finally I was able to update and did you guys see the deja vu there with Shadow and Twilight :D**

**Review please**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews and I hope you guys will like this chapter by the way Mephiles will be here but Sonic and the gang won't fight him but will just see him and maybe talk to him**

**I know that Club"Rouge" is a casino place but I'm also going to male it a place to drink okay ;)**

**And I am so sorry that I haven't updated for a while I got school work to do**

* * *

As every mobian was sleeping, Eggman was still upgrading his new robot that was bigger than his other robots from before.

"I'll get you Sonic cause when this thing is finish you'll be doom" Eggman said as he continued to type.

Five hours later he went to bed and leaving his robot and computer on and didn't know that Mephiles was there.

"Hmm I might as well cause some chaos in this" Mephiles said as he put some dark magic or aura on the robot.

"Perfect when all chaos emeralds are in this piece of scrap things might turn interesting" Mephiles said as he leaves Eggman's base.

* * *

Amy started to stir from the sound of her alarm clock.

"Another day for another adventure" Amy said as she got off bed and took a shower and wore her regular red dress and was going to go out until she remember about the cops.

"Great how am I going to get out" Amy said as she crosses her arms until Sonic came in her house.

"Hey Ames, lets go" Sonic said as he carries her bridal style until they were at his house.

"Thanks Sonic" Amy thank him.

"No problem" Sonic said as he put her down.

"So anything new happening last night?" Amy asks and Tails answered.

"Actually yes I was able to see on one of the street cameras that Shadow was fighting Twilight and looks like he lost" Tails told them and Sonic look like he couldn't hold his laughter.

"Shadow...got...beaten...by a...girl!" Sonic started laughing on the floor as Amy and Tails watch.

"Okay, I'm going out" Amy said but Tails stop her.

"I was getting the feeling that you would say that" Tails said as he gave her a bag.

"What's this for?" Amy asks him.

"Cream came by earlier and gave some disguises for you" Tails told her.

"Oh thanks" Amy said as she goes to the bathroom to change and came out wearing a blonde wig, a-line pink dress with red roses as designs, still wearing her red boots and and violet sunglasses.

"Thanks Tails" Amy said as she goes to the door.

"I'm coming with you" Sonic told her as he goes by her side finally calming down from his laughter.

"Kay thanks, buddy" Sonic told him before going out with Amy and just like what Tail's said Cream and Blaze were there.

"Morning hedgehogs" Blaze greeted with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys" Amy said to them.

"So where do you wanna go today since everyone decided to take the day off" Cream said as Cheese flew over to Sonic.

"Hey there Cheese" Sonic greeted as he pats the chao's head.

"Chao" Cheese said happily.

"How about the mall it's been a long time since I went shopping" Amy told her and after Amy said that Sonic change his mind of going with her.

"Um you know what I think I should go hang out with Knuckles...bye" Sonic said as he ran's off.

"Sonic!" Amy shouts out to him.

"Oh forget about him Amy...it's time for some girl time"Blaze told her.

"Oh fine" Amy agreed but added "But after this I have got to get that Twilight".

"Okay Amy okay" Blaze said as Cream laughs.

* * *

**At Club"Rouge"...**

Twilight was there drinking some beer with Rouge by her side.

"Aren't you going to wear a disguise?" Rouge asks seeing Twilight just wearing her usual outfit.

"Why don't you wear a shirt" Twilight talk back.

Rouge glared at her "Very funny Twi, very funny".

"But seriously aren't you going to wear one?" Rouge asks again.

"Why should I?" Twilight asks as she drinks her beer.

"Well since we have a day off why don't you and I do a little shopping" Rouge suggested.

"I may be a girl but I don't shop" Twilight told her.

"You really sound almost like him...want me to hook you guys up?" Rouge said with a flirt at the last sentence.

"I don't do dates either...the only thing I'm doing is trying to find her" Twilight told her as she finishes her drink.

"Yeah I know, the little green bat your looking for, just what's so special about her?" Rouge question.

"She's a daughter of an old friend I had but..." Twilight didn't continue as she looks away.

"Oh sorry...but come on a little shopping wouldn't hurt" Rouge said trying to cheer her up.

Twilight thought of it for a while until she sigh.

"Fine let's go" Twilight told her as she got off her seat.

"Finally so you better wear a disguise" Rouge reminded her as Rouge gave her a bag with her disguise.

Twilight looked into the bag and her face drop.

"You've got to be kidding me" Twilight told her as she gave her a glare.

Rouge just grin at her.

"Oh someone help me" Twilight prayed as she went in the bathroom.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

We were in the mall for four hours already but still wasn't tired, in fact each of us were carrying three bags as we were in a dress store.

"You guys were right about the whole girl time I've never had so much fun" I said as we left the store.

"No problem Amy you needed it" Blaze told me.

"Yeah after what happen yesterday you should take a break" Cream said as we were walking when we saw a police officer going our way and I hid my face while Blaze and Cream help.

"Hello ladies" The officer greeted.

"Hello" All of us said as he walks away.

"That was too close" Cream said with a sigh of relief.

"No kidding" Blaze agreed.

"Few" I said as I wipe my forehead when I saw Rouge with someone beside her coming out, the store we were just in.

"Hey isn't that Rouge?"I ask as I point at the direction, Blaze and Cream followed.

"Yeah it is...but whose that with her?" Cream question as she sees that the girl with her was a raven black hedgehog wearing dark blue denim hot pants\short shorts, black footed leggings, dark blue gladiator, black sleeveless blouse, and short violet hair that reaches to her shoulders.

"She kind a looks hot" Blaze told us and we agreed.

"Maybe we should say hi?" I suggested.

"That's a great idea" Cream agreed as all of us walk up to them.

* * *

**Finally I'm finish with this chapter please wait for the up coming chapter**

**Review please :)**


End file.
